A Love Triangle
by Amourshipper30
Summary: What if Serena and Misty met? This is also the sequel of: Serena visits Alola.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving at Kanto

Chapter 1: Arriving at Kanto

Ash and Serena are finally thirteen so it's time for them to date and they also achieved their dreams like Ash became a Pokemon Master in Kanto while Serena became the Kalos Queen (Author's Note: This was supposed to be revealed in the prequel but didn't make it). Now, they will meet up in Kanto and Serena will stay there for a while.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"Serena!" Ash shouted.

"Long time no see." Serena said.

"Yeah, it's been so long that your hair had grown." Ash teased.

"I still look cute, right?" Serena asked sadly.

"Of course you do! Short or long hair? It doesn't matter." Ash answered.

"Thanks..." Serena blushed and her face lightened up.

"No problem! Hey, congratulations for becoming the Kalos Queen." Ash congratulated.

"Thanks! Congratulations for becoming a Pokemon Master." Serena thanked.

The two of them left the airport and talked and laughed while walking to Ash's house.

"Um... Is it okay for you to let me stay at your house for a while?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry, it's okay. My mom suggested it anyway." Ash answered.

"Alright." Serena said. The two of them arrived at Ash's house. Then Mr. Mime help Ash and Serena with their things and talked to Delia.

"Oh hi, Serena. I guess this is the first time we see each other in person." Delia winked.

"Hello. Thanks for letting me to stay with your house for a while." Serena chuckled.

"No problem! Ash told me about new things about you. Like you're now his girlfriend!" Delia teased.

"Um..." Serena blushed.

"Mom!" Ash shouted with embarrassment.

"What, it's true, right?" Delia asked.

"Well, I guess it's true." Ash blushed.

Delia laughed. "How about you two visit Professor Oak at his lab?" She suggested.

"Sure!" Ash and Serena answered.

Later at Professor Oak's lab...

"Hi, Professor Oak!" Ash greeted.

"Hello, Ash! What brings you to my lab?" Professor Oak greeted.

"This is my girlfriend, Serena. She's the Kalos Queen and we came here to visit you." Ash said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again. I'm pretty sure you won't remember me but I went to your summer camp once when I was little.

"Oh, well make yourselves at home." Professor Oak said while guiding Ash and Serena around the room. "Now please, take a seat."

"Thanks!" Ash and Serena said while sitting at a couch.

"So Serena, you're gonna stay here for a while, right?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes." Serena answered.

"Here, have a Kanto pokedex. You might see some new Pokemon you didn't know yet." Professor Oak said while lending Serena a pokedex.

"Sure, thanks a lot!" Serena said while receiving a pokedex. Gary then walked into the room and saw Ash and Serena.

"Hey Gary!" Ash greeted.

"Hey, Ash." Gary greeted. He then saw Serena. "Hey... Have you went to Professor Oak's summer camp?"

"Yes." Serena answered.

"I knew it. You're the girl who Ash saved and became friends with him. So, Ash... Is she your girlfriend?" Gary teased.

"Yes." Ash answered.

"I kne- wait, what?! Are you serious?!" Gary asked in surprised.

"Yes, why?" Ash answered.

"Because you're not the type of person who has a girlfriend! And worst, you manage to get one before I do! Hey you! Is it true?!" Gary said while pointing at Serena.

"Yes..." Serena answered.

"I can't believe it! That's it, Ash! Let's have a battle!" Gary said.

"Sure, but why?" Ash said.

"Just because, okay!" Gary answered. The two battled and Ash won. "Dang it, Ash!" After the three of them talked and chat for a while, Ash and Serena goes home.

"So Serena, where do you want to go next?" Ash asked.

"Hmm... How about introduce me to your Kanto friends then we can visit Professor Oak's summer camp." Serena answered.

"Sure, that's a great idea!" Ash said. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Jealousy of Misty

Chapter 2: The Jealousy of Misty

Following the earlier events in the last chapter, Ash and Serena went to Pewter City so Ash can introduce Serena to Brock.

"Hey, Brock!" Ash greeted.

"Oh hi, Ash. What are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"I came here to introduce you to my girlfriend, Serena." Ash introduced.

"Hi, my name is Serena. Ash told me all about you." Serena greeted.

"You have a girlfriend, Ash?! No fair!" Brock said while sitting on the corner.

"Well Ash, your description on Brock fits perfectly..." Serena laughed nervously.

"Description?" Brock thought. "Ash, what had you been telling her about me?!" He rushed to Ash.

"It's not like I told her bad things about you. I just said to her you desperately wanting to have a lover one day." Ash explained nervously.

"I guess you're right!" Brock said while sitting on the corner again. After Brock recovered his depression, the three of them talked.

"So Ash, where are we going next?" Serena asked.

"We're gonna go to Cerulean City to introduce you to Misty. Like Brock, she's also a gym leader and traveled with me." Ash answered.

"Sure! I can't wait to meet her." Serena said excitedly.

"Can I come with you guys? I've wanted to visit Misty for a while." Brock asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier." Ash answered.

"Um... What about your gym?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry, my family can take care of it for me." Brock answered.

"Okay." Serena said. The three of them left and went to Cerulean City.

"Hi, Misty!" Ash greeted.

"Ash! And Brock! Hello there! What are you doing here?" Misty blushed.

"I came here to introduce you my girlfriend, Serena." Ash introduced.

"Hi, my name is Serena. Ash told me all about you." Serena greeted. Suddenly, Misty's smile turned into a frown.

"Did you just say gi-girl-girlfriend?" Misty asked nervously.

"Yep! Surprise, huh?" Ash teased.

"I'm very surprise!" Misty said. Then Misty's face tear drop.

"Hey, are you crying?" Ash asked.

"Well of course I'm crying! It's just I...I... I'm crying of tears of joy!" Misty lied. Ash and Serena both sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness... For a second there, I thought I said something wrong!" Serena laughed.

"Of course you didn't! I'm just so happy Ash finally got a girlfriend!" Misty teased.

"Hey!" Ash shouted. Then they all laughed. But suddenly, Brock noticed Misty's jealousy and her feelings for Ash and decided to comfort her while she's alone.

"Ugh..." Misty sighed. "How can I win his heart now?" She thought.

"Looks like somebody is jealous..." Brock teased while whispering to Misty's ear.

"Ahh!" Misty shouted. "Brock, what are you doing here?! And how long had you been listening?!" She asked while blushing angrily.

"The whole thing." Brock answered.

"Ugh..." Misty groaned while covering her face. "What am I going to do now, Brock?" She asked.

"That's not up to me to answer. That's your situation so you have to answer it for yourself. But, if I were on your situation now... I would confess to the love interest." Brock answered while he's walking away.

"Confess, huh?" Then Misty stood up. "Right, I'm going to do anything to change Ash's mind! 


	3. Chapter 3: Misty's confession

Chapter 3: Misty's confession

After Ash introduce Serena to Misty, the couple decided to visit Professor Oak's summer camp.

"Wow! This like I remember!" Serena said excitedly.

"Yeah, it brings back the memories." Ash said.

"Too bad it's not summer yet though." Serena said sadly.

"Let's just look around for a while." Ash said while trying to cheer up Serena.

Meanwhile, Misty is spying in a nearby bush.

"I've got to find a perfect moment to let me and Ash alone." Misty whispered. After Ash and Serena looked around the camp, Misty asked Ash to be alone together to talk.

"Listen, Ash... I like you!" Misty confessed.

"Wow Misty, I've never thought you feel something like that about me..." Ash said while scratching his head.

"Please! Break up with Serena and go out with me!"

"Misty..." Ash took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry I cannot go out with you. Especially if you're trying to force me..."

"But..."

"Misty, I'm sorry. Serena is just nice, kind, cute and friendly. I'm in love with her and I'm not going to change my mind."

"Am I not too girly and nice to you?"

"I didn't mean it like that! You're nice and girly too but... I only like you as a friend. I like Serena more than just a friend."

"Oh okay..." Then Misty started crying.

"Misty..."

"I'm sorry!" Then she ran off. 


End file.
